<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody's Perfect by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061919">Nobody's Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax finally makes Robin understand that no one is perfect and that's how it's supposed to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper "Jax" Jacks/Robin Scorpio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody's Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: General Hospital<br/>Title: Nobody's Perfect<br/>Characters: Jax and Robin<br/>Pairing: Jax/Robin<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het.<br/>Summary: Jax finally makes Robin understand that no one is perfect and that's how it's supposed to be.<br/>A/N: Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Ingo and Jax or Kimberly and Robin. I don't own the fandom, settings or anything else you recognize.<br/>Words: 170 words without title and ending.</p><p>*Nobody's Perfect*</p><p>After her divorce from Patrick, Robin had remained single for three years as she took care of herself and Emma and got to know herself outside of work and Patrick.</p><p>That's when Robin discovered that she always tried to be perfect. It was something that she had always done since she was a little girl and her father was never around.</p><p>She would try to be the perfect daughter, friend and cousin, hoping that someday her father would want her and come back.</p><p>When Robin married Jax five years after his divorce from Carly for the fourth time and three years after her divorce from Patrick, was when she finally realized the fact had been staring her in the face the whole time: nobody's perfect.</p><p>She finally understood that it was okay to make mistakes and that the thing to do was to learn from them. Jax had taught her that and Robin knew she was lucky to have someone as loving and patient as Jax for her husband.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>